LEYENDAS PARA MUGGLES
by herms weasley
Summary: Una muggle le esta contando una historia en versos a su nieta , la leyenda incluye trolls, perros de tres cabezas, magos inombrables.pero lo principal es la gran aventura sobre la amistad de tres amigos que se les denomina como el trío de oro. REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

hola , espero que les guste la historia se me ocurrio cuando estaba escribiendo un poema sobre la historia del trío y me salio demasiado largo asi que decidi hacerlo como una historia

disclaimer: los personajes son de jk

Leyenda para niños Muggles

Una señora se encontraba acostada en una cómoda cama ,junto a una pequeña niña pelirroja de unos diez años de edad ,le estaba leyendo un cuento pero la niña no se dormía, quería con desesperación que le contara una leyenda que había oído miles de veces .

Esta leyenda se trataba sobre tres chicos que habían tenido una amistad mas fuerte que el tiempo, y que juntos habían podido derrotar al mal se trataban de magos que supuestamente habían vivido hace uno ochenta años .

Al fina la mujer cedió desesperada, no le gustara que leyera cosas que realmente no existían , pero debía admitir que le mostraba valores indispensables en cualquier persona de bien .

Entonces empezó a leer, con una voz ronca:

Había una vez

Una amistad mas grande

Que la fuerza y el poder

Como el trío de oro se dieron a conocer

Se conocieron en el vagón de un tren

El primer día del noveno mes

Eran dos hombres y una mujer

Niños en aquel atardecer

Se dirigían a un lugar llamado Hogwarts

Ese lugar que los vio nacer

Y su amistad florecer,

En ese lugar mágico, ya que eso impartía

Esa escuela del ayer.

Pero al principio

no se llevaban bien

eran un dúo y una mujer

hasta el final del décimo mes

el día de las brujas

era en esa comunidad

esa fue la primera prueba

que les impuso el destino

al entrar en Hogwarts

un troll no bienvenido

el dúo estaba en el banquete

la mujer llorando en el baño

por un comentario insidioso

del que seria uno de sus mejores amigos

derrepente un profesor irrumpió

en el gran comedor

llenándolo todo de terror

al comunicar al director

que el troll entro

los alumnos mayores

se llevaron a los pequeños a su dormitorio

pero no se percataron que dos

corrían en dirección al troll

era el dúo el que corría

en dirección del baño de niñas

para salvar a la mujer

del peligro que venia

derrepente vieron

a esa masa gigantesca

entra en una habitación

y ellos lo encerraron

sin darse cuenta

de con quien lo habían enclaustrado

se dirigieron emocionados

a la torre grinffyndor

pero un grito aterrado

los dejo con el corazón

en las manos

se dieron vuelta asustados

y vieron en que habitación

lo habían dejado

era al lugar donde se dirigían

al empezar con aquella travesía

fueron corriendo desesperados

mientras los oídos se desgarraban

por el grito aterrado

de la mujer que había llorado

abrieron la puerta

y se encontraron con un espectáculo

que solo les causaba pavor

el troll destruía todo a su paso

buscado a su objetivo

que aterrado se escondía

en una compuerta de los baños

era la mujer y el dúo

solo atino a hacer

que el troll los convirtiera

en el objetivo a vencer

así fue como el niño de ojos verdes

le enterró su varita en la nariz

y el pelirrojo a su vez

un Wingardius Leviosa logro hacer

y así levito el bastón del troll

que en la cabeza le dio

he inconsciente lo dejo

el dúo estaba eufórico con su triunfo

hasta que alguien se lo ensombreció

su jefa de casa llego

para regañarlos con pasión

pero entonces cuando les pregunto

porque habían ido tras el troll

ocurrió algo que nadie jamas se imagino

la mujer mintió y la culpa se hecho

el dúo estupefacto quedo

porque no conocían a nadie

tan respetuosa de la reglas

como ella y para salvarles

El pellejo, culpable ella quedo.

entonces la profesora la reto

por creerse capaz de enfrentar a un troll

y los felicito porque muy pocos

alumno de once años

hubieran sobrevivo a un troll

después el dúo y la mujer

se fue cada uno por su lado

hasta la sala común

donde se encontraron

y sin mirarse, agradecieron

y se dieron las manos

así dio comienzo una amistad

que atravesó las barreras de tiempo

y en esta leyenda que hoy les cuento

se convirtió, y desde entonces el trío de oro

vivió muchas aventuras mágicas

pero se las voy a contar en otra ocasión

la mujer respiro, la niña la miraba con cara suplicante pero esta vez no le resulto .

-Helena , hagamos un trato- le dijo seriamente la mujer a la pequeña . esta la miro atentamente - yo te prometo leerte todas las noches un capitulo de la leyenda del trío de oro y tú me prometes portarte bien y no hacer ninguna travesura – la niña miro a la mujer excitada y dijo

-Te lo prometo, abuela – dijo sonriendo , la mujer no pudo evitar mirar los ojos celestes de su hija llenos de expectación y le sonrió- entonces es una promesa- dijo tranquilamente y la niña – si te lo juro- y le brindo su mas radiante sonrisa

entonces la pequeña, helena, se durmió soñando con trolls y que estaba estudiando hechicería mientras la mujer la miraba con una sonrisa y también termino cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

bueno aqui les propongo un trato ud me dejan rr para la inspiracion y yo les dejo un capi por semana- es que si no tengo rr me deprimo y dejo de escribir

PD: bueno si le agrado esta historia lean mis poemas tb estan buenos ( o por lo menos eso creo )

besos

herms weasley


	2. anexo primero

hola

aqui hay un nuevo capi es un anexo osea este cuenta la historia de harry y pienso intercalarlos con la historia en general

disclaimer: ningun personaje es mio son de jk

ANEXO PRIMERO

se encontraba recostada en la hierba, a la sombra de un sauce, el cual le daba un frescor muy agradable. El día se percibía radiante, aunque quizás demasiado caluroso, pero no importaba según su opinión, no había nada más exquisito que tumbarse debajo del sauce, donde se sentía extrañamente oculta y protegida. El deleite aumentaba considerablemente si al frente de ti podrías vislumbrar un arrollo con agua cristalina, era absolutamente perfecto y si a eso se le agregaba tu libro favorito para leerlo armonizado con el cantar de, los ruiseñores, se convertía en un autenticó paraíso.

A Helena, le fascinaba ese lugar, principalmente para leer y escapar un poco de la realidad o tan solo lo ocupaba para descansar y pensar, porque a pesar de su corta edad si había algo que le encantaba eso era leer era su medio de escape de la realidad. En especial el libro que tenia en sus manos, le hacia pensar que en realidad que el amor era mas fuerte que el odio y que si uno tenia gente a su alrededor que la quería podía superar cualquier obstáculo. Que el amor ya sea de cualquier índole era demasiado valioso y hermoso como para desperdiciarlo y había que cuidarlo mucho, entonces su vista se desvió hacia la portada del libro que ahora tenia en su regazo, este citaba:

" _Leyenda del trío de oro" _

Después se veía una fotografía donde salían dos chicos y una muchacha de unos dieciocho años, un pelirrojo, un pelinegro y una castaña, como fondo se encontraba un imponente castillo, con unas estatuas de cerdos alados que franqueaban las puertas, los cuales ella creía que eran trucados su mirada fue bajando(que raro se oye eso -) se podía leer el nombre del autor este era

" _Emilio Weasley". _A ella le encantaría conocerlo y preguntarle tantas cosas.

Entonces abrió el libro, y se fue directo a los anexos ya que a su abuela no le gustaba mucho leerle la historia mucho menos los anexos, ahora que pensaba en su abuela sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, se había escapado para poder venir, le había dicho que iba a estudiar donde una compañera que vivía cerca de su casa. Pero cualquier culpa se esfumo de inmediato al ver el soberbio espectáculo que la naturaleza le brindaba, se apoyo en el tronco del sauce y sentada en el pasto comenzó a leer ávidamente.

_Anexo primero_

"_El niño que vivió" _

Para que comprendan

la historia que viene

a continuación

les vamos a contar la vida

Del niño que vivió.

Nacido al final

Del séptimo mes

Fue marcado por una profecía

Aun antes de nacer

Era igual a su padre

Saco los ojos de su madre

El cabello negro azabache

Y los ojos de un verde impresionante

Sus padres perseguidos

Por el inombrable

Murieron al acabar el noveno mes

Cuando un año tenia el recién

Un mago al cual todos temían

Incluso pronunciar su nombre

Aterraba, a los más valientes

Entre la comunidad mágica

El acorralo a sus padres

En la casa del valle de Godric

A su padre fue al primero que mato

Y su madre protegiéndolo murió

Pero cuando una maldición asesina

Le mando, cual fue su sorpresa

Cuando le reboto, fue el regalo que su madre

Le dejo, cuando por el se sacrifico

La maldición, al mago tenebroso

Derroto, medio muerto lo dejo,

Así fue como se conoció

En el mundo mágico

La historia _" Del niño que vivió" _

Después Dumbledore, lo dejo

A cargo de sus tíos

Hasta que fuera mayor

Como para entrar en Hogwarts

Y desde entonces vivió

Todos los maltratos que recibió

De parte de sus tíos sin corazón

Llego a Hogwarts

Diez años mayor

Y desconociendo la historia

Que fama le dio 

Y que era el único

Que a la maldición asesina, sobrevivió

Y cuando entro

Un mundo nuevo

descubrió y dos grandes amigos

conoció, y muchas aventuras experimento

pero esa historia se relata

en otra ocasión

como trascendió su amistad

al odio y el dolor.

Helena sonreia abiertamente, realmente no había nada mejor que esa historia, derrepente empezó a escuchar una voz.

- Esa niñita quien se cree venir a engatusar así a su abuela – decía la voz furiosa de un hombre que se iba acercando peligrosamente a Helena

- Helena Prewett donde estas- era su padre un caballero de unos treinta años, alto y pelirrojo con unos ojos castaños impresionantes, Helena no pudo evitar pensar en el castigo que su padre le impondría- papa aquí estoy, lo siento estaba leyendo, tu sabes que me encanta este lugar y a la abuela le carga venir para acá – se excuso con una carita de inocencia que hizo reír a su padre- esta bien pequeña, pero con una condición, no lo vuelvas a desaparecerte así – la miro extremadamente serio, Helena trago saliva y respondió suplicante – vale, pero tu no le cuentas a la abuela nada de esto- y miro con cara de niña abandonada - esta bien –respondió su padre – sabes serias una excelente chantajista, mi niña – agrego Convencido- Ahora vayámonos a casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo mmm estoy intentando agregar un poco de trama en la historia de helena y su familia pero es que soy media mala con todo lo que es redacción, apenas tenga listo otro capi que no sea anexo lo subo ahhhhhhh y les agrado la idea de los anexos para continuarlos, bueno besos

contestación de reviews

**HarryGinRonHer**: gracias por el apoyo asi que sigue leyendo

**Gwendyweasley**: gracias y sigan leyendo y enviando rr

solo una ultima cosa déjenme rr


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí continuo con está historia, la tenia abandonada…gracias por los RR y espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios todos los derechos y el dinero sacado por ellos pertece a JK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helena estaba recostada en su cama, aun vestida…esperando a su abuela, quería que le leyeran mientras se dormía y poder soñar que era ella la que tenia aventuras mágicas, como el libro que le recitaba su abuela, su favorito.

La luz de la estancia era poca, solo la lamparita de noche se encontraba encendida, pero se podía vislumbrar un ambiente acogedor, con la cama al lado de la ventana, el velador y un ropero que tenia especio para poner un pequeño televisor, de un momento para otro se escucho un pequeño estruendo que hizo sobresaltarse a Helena, que con sus diez años de edad, había amplificado el sonido y lo había percibido como algo aterrador. Mientras la ampolleta de la lamparita explotaba, haciendo que la pobre niña se acurrucara debajo de las mantas.

En ese momento entro su abuela, una anciana de unos ochenta años, con el pelo canoso y corto y una expresión de susto. Le pregunto a Helena al momento que encendía la luz.

¿Qué ocurrió con la lámpara?- Helena salio de su escondite y respondió presurosa- No lo se abuela, supongo que fue por el ruido- la anciana con sus ojos de lince, la miraba suspicazmente- Helena eso fue simplemente, que al torpe de tu padre de le callo la silla, no pudo romper la ampolleta- la niña ante esa información se tranquilizo y respondió con más animo- Entonces no se que pudo haber pasado, pero no importa, ya sabes que siempre ocurren cosas de este tipo cuando me asusta algo o me enojo- la mujer no tuvo mas remedio que darle la razón, empezando a hacer memoria…

**Flash back**

Ese recuerdo se le había quedado grabado en la mente, su padre furioso por una broma que su adorada niña ( que en ese instante era de todo, menos adorada) le había gastado, le gritaba fuera de si , Helena que apenas tenia ocho años se hallaba aterrorizada, nunca había visto a su papá, comportarse así.

El le daba un sermón sobre que se debía respetar a los adultos y ese4 tipo de cosas a voz en cuellos y con el rostro rojo, por la ira. Era comprensible su rabia, su hija acababa de dejarle el pelo teñido de ¡Rosa, el pobre hombre se preguntaba por que su hija no había tenido el tino, de por lo menos tintarle el pelo de un color un poco más masculino.

La niña que se encontraba lívida de espanto, le grito que la dejara tranquila, en ese momento, la lámpara del techo exploto. Dejando a todos asustados aunque por suerte nadie salio herido.

**Fin de flash back**

Si la anciana sabía que esas cosas eran normales cuando su nieta se encontraba cerca.

La chiquilla la saco de sus pensamientos cuando dijo:

Abuelita, me vas a leer hoy- mientras le hacia un puchero, consiguiendo que la anciana soltara una sonrisa tierna de sus labio- claro, pequeña- respondió mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Tomo un volumen grueso que había en el velador y se acurruco a su lado, con una voz ronca y gastada por los años empezó a leer.

La historia continua

El espiral sigue sin parar

Un par de partidos

Del deporte favorito

Del pelinegro

Con intento de asesinato

Por un desconocido

Que los tenía aterrorizados.

Una piedra que buscar

Que gran tesoro que todos quieren

Tener, vida eterna y riqueza para siempre.

Pero tres amigos siguen su destino

Y se enfrentan a letales peligros

Un perro de tres cabezas

Tiene que domar

Por medio de la música

Estuvieron a punto de fallar

Después vino una planta

Lazo del diablo se hacia llamar

Que casi los asfixia

Solo de suerte se pudieron salvar.

Un partida de ajedrez

Tenían que jugar

Un entretenimiento asesino

Donde ellos había que derrotar

Pero el valor y sacrificio

Triunfaron al final

Y con el desinterés y habilidad

Del pelirrojo

Pudieron continuar

Ahora solo quedaban dos

En este juego del terror

Y en la casi última prueba

Donde la lógica de la castaña gano

Pero tuvo que retirarse

Y así fue como solo el pelinegro quedo

Al llegar al final de la aventura

Encontró a su profesor.

Pero no era a quien esperaba

Y estupefacto quedo

Y cual fue su sorpresa

Al ver por detrás de su cabeza

Al mago que lo poseía

Y al que le debía

Ser huérfano

También vio algo que le llamo la atención

Era un espejo, que mostraba lo que mas deseaba

El que se miraba

Empezó una discusión

El profesor y el otro mago

No sabía como poder hallar

La piedra que venían a buscar

Hasta que una brillante idea se les ocurrió

Dejar frente del espejo, al muchacho.

El se veía a si mismo

Con la piedra en las manos

Y la refugiaba en su bolsillo

Extrañamente, eso fue lo que sucedió

Y cuando le preguntaron

Que veía en su interior

El niño mintió…

Los adultos no se dejaron embaucar

E intentaron arrebatarle la piedra

Mas, algo sorprendente

La suerte del pelinegro fue mas fuerte

Les quemaba la piel

Solo tocar su cara

Y al niño le escocían

Como si fuera a fallecer

Mientras seguía luchando

Para que la piedra se mantuviera a salvo

El conocimiento perdió

Y al rato después despertó

En una cama de la enfermería

Con su Director

El lo miraba hinchado de orgullo

Su pupilo había salvado la piedra y al mundo

Y le relato…parte de su historia

Pero, muchas preguntas

Quedaron rondando la cabeza del pobre muchacho

Mas, ese es un misterio

Que se relatara en otra ocasión

Y las vacaciones vinieron

Y después llegaría

Su segundo año en esa escuela

Mientras las aventuras perseguirían al trío

Hasta su graduación.

Al pronunciar la ultima palabra, la mujer observo a su nieta, que seguía completamente despierta y dichosa, a la vez que con la mirada le suplicaba que siguiera leyendo. Ella simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de negación y apago la luz, abrazándola con ternura espero que se quedara dormida, para después salir en puntillas hacia su cuarto.

Helena esa noche soñó que cuando cumplía los once años, le llegaba una carta de Hogwarts y que era una bruja…no sabia la razón que tenia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí llega por ahora, esperemos que me sigan dejando RR

Besos con sabor a Remus

Herms weasley hermana de Quid Morgan


	4. Anexo Segundo

Hola...hace tiempo que no actualizo está historia. Así que voy a dar unas cuantas explicaciones, este es un anexo de la historia...supuestamente son lo que están al final del libro...espero que les guste.

* * *

Anexo segundo

Helena se encontraba en su colegio, el cual realmente no le producía ningún agrado, era considerada la " rara" entre sus compañeras de curso, debido principalmente a los hechos extraños que siempre sucedían a su alrededor, como que cuando la molestaban, las ventanas se rompían. O se escapaba de sus persecuciones y sus burlas casi por arte de _magia_. Sólo tenia una amiga en todo ese infierno, ella se llamaba Susan Thomas y también se le consideraba como loca, incluso había algunos que la apodaban "_bruja"_. También parecían ocurrir extrañas cosas alrededor de ésa muchacha y sus padres no ayudaban mucho, aunque a simple vista sé veían normales, bueno solo su madre parecía cuerda... su padre en cambio, siempre andaba con vestimentas extravagante y mencionaba a veces mal, palabras tan comunes como televisor o teléfono y siempre se le observaba maravillado de todo, las computadoras, celulares, Mp3... todo lo que rodeaba a ésa chica era extraño.

Pero a Helena no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, incluso le agradaba, se sentía identificada con ella de una forma especial, como si fueran de la misma categoría, a veces le daba la impresión que compartieran una singular unión, como si pertenecieran al mismo _mundo._

La niña tenía en su regazo un libro grueso, con forro marrón, cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, llego Susan y la saludo. Se quedo mirando al libro curiosa al tiempo que preguntaba:

¿Qué lees?- Helena la miro y sonrío- es una leyenda escrita en versos, sobre magia y cosas de fantasía, como dice mi abuela, me encanta- respondió con un extraño brillo en los ojos la chica, mientras la otra, de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones la observaba con una misteriosa sonrisa- ¿puedo verlo?- volvió a preguntar Susan, helena solo se lo paso- se ve bueno- dijo entusiasmada y brillándole los ojos- es genial, es mi preferido, mi abuela me lo lee todas las noches- dijo Helena con aun mas emoción- ¿ te gustaría leerlo conmigo?- pregunto la pelirroja vacilante- claro- dijo la castaña.

Helena abrió el libro por el final, mientras le explicaba a su amiga que le leería uno de los anexos y empezó con su lectura.

"**_Pelirrojos"_**

Había una familia muy antigua

De pura descendencia

Tenía la característica curiosa

De ser todo pelirrojos y con pecas

La familia de la actualidad

Que es la que intentamos retratar

Era de gran cantidad

Nueve en total

Estaba la madre, enojosa

Cariñosa y de gran corazón

La cual podía llegar a ser feroz

Contra quien quiera que contradijera

Su opinión.

El hombre de la casa

Bajo y de carácter sereno

Y amable, algo calvo el tiempo

Lo había dejado

Y los hijos venían después

Ellos eran siete

El numero de la suerte

Que traían la alegría

A su bello hogar

El primero era guapo

Trabajaba en un banco

Y se desempeñaba en un país lejano

Desbaratando maldiciones

De lo que sus fortunas ponían a cuidado.

El segundo no era menos osado

Con criando dragones en Rumania

Y fue no de los mejores jugadores de quidditch

Que Hogwarts ha pisado

Llegamos al tercero

Con carácter adusto y quisquilloso

Era el que más ambicioso de los hermanos

Y llegamos a los gemelos

Como no hablar de ellos

Con su estilo bromista y pendenciero

Eran los más traviesos

No sé veían por separado

Parecían más siameses que hermanos.

Y el sexto ha llegado

El cual en esta historia tiene un papel destacado

Con su carácter celoso y alegre

Amigo intachable

Del niño que vivió

Al que hemos mencionado en otra ocasión

Miembro del trío de oro

Y gran aliado.

Y la última de esta gran familia

Es la pequeña de siete hermanos

Mujer de carácter complicado

Y única fémina en muchos años

Que esta familia ha dado

Y así vimos esta familia singular

Muy de pasada pueden pensar

Pero en el resto de la historia

Sabrán más.

Sonó el timbre para entrar a clase, mientras las dos amigas se paraban e iban comentando el relato, Susan le dijo que le encantaba la historia – si quieres, puedes venir hoy a casa para que la leamos- helena le respondió y la otra niña acepto entusiasmada.

¿Qué les pareció? Y el nuevo personaje...la que apodan "bruja" pobre niña...bueno como ven las niñas son bastante singulares y hay algunos misterios que ni ellas mismas saben completamente...

* * *

Bueno besos con sabor a Remus y esperando entusiasmado de que manden RR. 


End file.
